Loyalties
by Vicchic
Summary: Ya think Birdy's a doormat? She and Logan "work" it out. And Vic is STILL in the basement. Chapter III up!
1. Default Chapter

They belong to Marvel. I ain't makin a cent.

I'm branching out guys. Trying my hand at writing other X-Men characters...with the fine assistance of my galpal grrl4vic. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Loyalties

  
  
  
  


The dark figure moved silently through the lower level of the mansion, negotiating the corridors with a knowledge not borne from familiarity. The intruder stopped at a large steel door, the words Danger Room signed above it. Fingertips danced lightly across a keypad, easily breaking the unknown code.

The door hummed as it slid open, and the figure moved quickly. Crossing to the main control panel, the trespasser disabled the security system, unlocking the interior doors. As a side door opened, the figure moved with surety through it, stopping a few feet from a manacled giant.

Sabretooth. Victor Creed. The mutant assassin was chained to the basement wall, currently a "guest" of the X-Men. He had come to the mansion seeking solace after the death of his sidekick Birdy. Birdy. His prisoner. His lover. Supplier of the "glow", the incomparable telepathic rush that erased all horror of his monstrous acts. He had been lost after her death. A pitiful junkie begging at the mansion door for a psychic hand-out.

The X-Men had promptly and rightfully imprisoned him instantly.

He stood against the wall eyeing his visitor. His powerful body restrained at wrist and ankle with heavy eighteen inch chains. He raised a curious eyebrow. He was not afraid. The scent of the person before him was as familiar as his own.

"Well", he growled softly. "Look who's back from the dead."

The slender form pulled the knit hood from their head in a fluid motion. Blonde hair fell softly to slim shoulders.

His dead assistant stood before him in the flesh. 

"Hey boss."

Birdy hesitated, keeping several feet between them. They stared intensely at each other. Creed shook his wrists, making the chains rattle.

"Come ta see the chained monster?, he whispered, his voice acid with hate. "Like the freak-show Birdy.?"

Birdy was nervous. She spoke quickly. "I've got all the systems disabled except for the wall restraints. They must be on a separate line." She took a deep breath and moved within his reach. She wrapped her slender arms suddenly up and around his neck, and pressed her face to his chest.

"I never meant for this to happen. I can't stand to see you like this."

Creed's instinct was to hurt her. Just extend his claws and bury them in her throat. But he was momentarily stunned by her touch. The warmth of her body and the sweet smell of her hair. He remained tense, the chains straining at the wall. But he lowered his head slightly, nuzzling against her face He felt her telepathic intrusion and he opened his mind to share his thoughts..and receive hers.

  
  


The brooding figure watched the monitor with rapt attention. It's green glow casting a ghostly pale on his hard features. He watched with a voyeuristic focus, amazed, bemused. He observed the exchange far longer than a sentry would have. Jeanne had woken him within moments of the blonde girl's invasion. But he was fascinated by the duo's apparent reunion.

Logan stood, rolling his corded neck until the joints popped. He stretched his arms and flexed his hands, which cracked loudly in the silent room. 

"Time's up moll. Visitin's hours over."

Logan felt the adrenaline surge through him as he moved down the corridor toward Creed's improvised cell. He was sorry the bastard was chained up. No excuse to hurt the prick while he was helpless. But the girlfriend had better not start any trouble....

His head turned sharply at the sound of the girl's cry. His claws extended as he ran towards the room.

Creed was leaning hard against his chains. They groaned in protest from the force of his body, but remained attached. He was standing and laughing at the surprised girl sitting at his feet. Birdy scrambled back quickly and stood a safe distance from him. Her voice quivered with emotion.

'It's not like that boss. I only wanted to help you."

She turned as Logan entered the room.

'Damn!" she said in an annoyed tone, as if he were a servant interrupting a private moment.

"What are you doing here?"

Logan laughed at the outrageous question, and at the sight of the frustrated Creed and his inept rescuer. He retracted his claws.

The blast came suddenly, as if a hot wave had washed over him, starting at this ear, whipping across his face. It was instinct that moved him. He lowered his shoulder and surged his weight against the girl, propelling both of them across the room and into the wall. Birdy's head and shoulder cracked against the barrier. Her eyelids fluttered briefly, and she sank to the floor. Logan collapsed on top of her, his mind clouded, his ears ringing.

After a few moments, his head cleared. He heard the sound of laughter.

"Nice job runt! Whadja forget she was a telepath? Let your guard down?"

Logan rolled off the girl. He stood slowly, pressing one hand against the wall for support. He 

hit the manual alarm switch, even as he heard faint footsteps hurrying down the hall.

"Hey Birdy" Creed taunted cheerfully, "Didn't I tell ya about the X-Mens brand of hospitality?"

'Shut the fuck up psycho!", Logan growled as he examined Birdy. The shoulder looked dislocated. He didn't know about the face.

Scott entered the room, his hand ready to trigger his visor. Upon seeing the prone girl, he used his beeper to signal Dr. McCoy. Logan spoke in low tones, explaining the girls presence. Creed's tirade continued.

"Whadya think skirt? You betray me and I'm gonna give you a big, wet one when ya show up?"

Logan lunged suddenly, shoving Creed hard against the wall, his claws pressed against the bigger man's throat.

"I said shut the fuck up psycho!"Creed was breathing hard, but his voice was cold.

"I ain't a little girl runt. You'll havta do better than that to hurt me."

Logan smiled slightly at Creed's challenge. He got a grip on his anger. He retracted his claws and stepped away from his nemesis. 

Hank McCoy was examining the X-Men's new guest. He unrolled a stretcher and motioned for Logan's assistance.

"Please Logan..I'm quite sure Sabretooth will be available to torment you tomorrow. In the mean time..?"

Logan glanced at Scott, who was busy resetting the security system. He moved over to the girl and physician, and crouched down next to them. Together, he and Hank gently moved the girl to the stretcher.

Creed had been quiet while he watched them tend to his former assistant He called to Logan as they carried her from the room.

'Why doncha just leave her with me? I can take care of her for ya...save ya some trouble."

Logan and McCoy ferried the injured girl out of the room, ignoring Creed's laughter. Logan almost wished he could. He didn't miss the look of reproach in Hank's eyes. The girl may have tried to scramble Logan's brains, but all Hank saw was a pretty, young girl that might just die as a result of tangling with the Wolverine. This was already a mess. Logan groaned his disgust as they carried her to the elevator.

They could still hear Creed's baritone. Laughing, angry. 

"You can't trust her runt. She's a wicked girl, I tell ya. Not to be trusted."

The men and unconscious girl entered the elevator. The sound of Creed's mocking voice disappearing only as the doors closed behind them.

  
  


  
  



	2. Ground Rules

At first she thought it was an apparition. A giant smurf or real life Wookie. Whatever it was, it was huge. As big as Creed. No, bigger. Birdy squinted her eyes to refocus, ignoring the painful, mutant sized headache behind them. She opened her eyes to reconsider the form before her. It was still there. A broad tank of a man. Close to six feet of muscle. Covered in blue fur from head to toe. In a white lab coat no less.

Surprisingly, she felt at ease.

Dr. Hank McCoy sensed his patients alertness. He turned to face her, his genial expression belying his intimidating physique. He approached her slowly, his voice reassuring.

"I hope you are not alarmed young lady, I am a physician."

Birdy was sitting up on her palms, the effort to stay upright causing her arms to tremble. She lay back on the raised bed, folding her hands on her stomach.

"I have a sense about these things" she smiled slightly. " I can tell you're an ok guy."

McCoy returned her smile. 

"I was referring to my appearance. It frightens people sometimes."

Birdy considered him for a moment, then turned her head away from him.

'It's ok Doc.", she reassured him in a light yet sad tone. " I have a thing for hairy men."

McCoy touched her chin softly, turning her face towards him. He pulled a penlight from his pocket and shone it in both her eyes.

"So it would seem" he confirmed as he examined her. "Do you know your name?", "Where you are?"

She laughed, wincing at the extra discomfort the movement caused her. "Yeah. My name is..is Birdy" she said with certainty."And I'm in the "boy-have-I-screwed-up nurses office of Mutant High."

McCoy chuckled softly. "Something like that. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Birdy touched the swollen and bruised side of her face.

"Yeah" she added with irony. "I didn't hit the sonofabitch hard enough."

  
  
  
  


"Throw the alley cat out Chuck."

Logan was leaning against the doorframe of Xavier's office. His team leaders were seated around the professors desk. Logan generally attended meetings standing up, as if he was always ready to leave at any moment. He was annoyed when the meeting started. Now he was just plain pissed.

'We certainly understand your feelings Logan" Xavier said in a patient tone that bordered on condescension. "But I believe you would admit that your position is not without bias."

Scott added his unsolicited opinion. "With your history with Creed, it's understandable that you wouldn't want to welcome her here."

Logan glared at him. "Thanks for the translation Cyke."

Scott continued, enjoying the cage-rattling. "We know from independent sources that this girl was Creed's prisoner. To offer her a chance at rehabilitation...."

Logan was standing over Scott's chair.

"Get off yer noble high horse Scott! This girl was..IS Creed's chief squeeze. I don't care what freak datin' service got 'em together. She ain't a brain-washed innocent. Girls like her like the life."

Ororo spoke diplomatically, "I do not think we can assume any good intentions from her at this point." She glanced at both men. " However, we can always take precautions to insure our safety if our efforts prove fruitless."

Xavier agreed. "Well said Storm." He turned to the men across his desk. "There is not a person here who has not done things they regret. If this young woman wants an opportunity to see how the other half lives, we owe her the chance to experience it."

Scott sat back in his chair with a self-satisfied smile.

Logan leaned on Xavier's desk, looking at his mentor intensely. "Your wrong about this one Chuck" he said softly. "You can't trust the girl. Even Creed said that."

Xavier was quiet for a moment, resting his chin on his clasped hands in thought. Then he nodded to himself. 

"You're absolutely right Logan" he assured Wolverine. "We would be foolish to trust her at this time."

Logan stood upright, the tension visibly leaving his body. Charles continued.

"My decision is made. She will remain under our care. But we will do what's necessary to insure our security."

Logan sighed in frustration. "Ya better be damn ready to watch her every minute."

Xavier nodded. "Hank and I have taken measures already to disarm her. I am glad that you agree she should be guarded closely."

Logan narrowed his eyes.

Charles gestured towards him. 'That is why I am assigning you the task of watching over her."

Logan shook his head angrily. 'I ain't a guard dog or a babysitter professor!"

Scott could barely contain his satisfaction, but wisely said nothing. No matter, Logan could read one-eye's delight in seeing the Wolverine sputter in frustration.

Xavier spoke calmly to Logan, as if they were the only people in the room. 'I understand your position. It has merit. But if there is a chance to redeem this misguided young woman, who better suited to offer the venue than the X-Men? That does not mean we are naive or foolish. I ask you as a friend to utilize your innate skepticism to balance my innate optimism. What is the expression? "Watch my back?"

Logan took a moment. Then he nodded slowly. Xavier was right. He and his kind would take in any stray, always with the saccharin optimism that redemption was possible. Logan knew better.

Some people were just not worth a damn.

Logan glanced at Ororo, her open expression an affirmation of Xavier's plan. He looked at Scott, whose barely suppressed smile was an affirmation that Logan's mistrust was appropriate.

Logan reminded himself to schedule a Danger Room session in the near future with his fearless leader. A little pain would wipe that smug look off his face. Logan smiled at the thought.

"You agree then?" Charles asked, discerning that Logan's thoughts were currently of a darker nature.

'Yeah" Logan growled. 'But if it turns out she can't be housebroken, I take her to the pound myself. Fair enough?"

'I have absolute faith in your judgement..and instinct." the professor concluded, and ended the meeting.

  
  


She felt floaty. Giddy. Her shoulder still hurt like hell. As well as her whole left side. The side of her lovely face was swollen and bruised, but she didn't care a bit. Her instinct was right. Dr. Blue and Furry had given her a pain killer that had made everything all better. Pangs of guilt and foolishness drifted away from her like a receding tide. 

Birdy's current situation was not what she had expected to transpire. She had been desperate, an extremely rare state for her, when she had discovered that Creed was imprisoned at the Westchester mansion. It was almost as if the numerous forays into Creed's mind had changed her, enveloped her with his thoughts, his primal needs. In truth, Creed was apparently handling his captivity better than Birdy. She should have guessed that he would. After all, wasn't Vic always less impulsive, less out of control, less wild than most of his enemies assumed? Wasn't that primary contradiction his single greatest advantage in his line of work?But brave Birdy had begun the rescue effort with a half -baked plan And as a result, catastrophe had followed. Creed was still a prisoner, she was banged up, and who knew what the X-Men might have in store for her?

She wouldn't consider that now. She felt good and her body needed time to mend, so why not just lay here and enjoy the induced euphoria that was sooo soothing? She closed her eyes, letting the mild narcotic flow through her. She felt much needed sleep overtaking her.

"You seem to be feeling better."

  
  


Birdy reluctantly returned to consciousness, the telepathic voice too loud to ignore. She opened her eyes with effort, the lids feeling heavy. A well-dressed, bald man in a wheelchair observed her. He was very striking, having strong cheekbones and a finely defined jawline. Intelligent eyes and a straight nose as fine as any patricians. He seemed to have a kind expression. Birdy struggled to raise herself. She cocked her drugged head at him quizzically.

"You have a beautiful head" she mumbled before dropping back to the bed.

  
  


Xavier laughed heartily, a rare event for him. "Thank you Birdy. That's a compliment I've not heard before."

Birdy knew who he was. His personality permeated the very walls. In his own way, Birdy thought absently, Xavier was not unlike Vic. Powerful, dominating personalities that always dictated the mood of any room they entered. Vic just tended to do it with less...subtlety.

  
  


Xavier was cordial, but direct.

" I will make this brief, as I am aware you are recuperating."

  
  


Birdy willed herself to an attentive state.

  
  


"Our mission at this school is to always provide mutant humans a place to experience their uniqueness among like peers and friends." he began. His voice grew softer..paternal. "I know that your relationship with Victor Creed was not entirely of a volunteer nature......We are offering you an opportunity to live among your own kind Birdy, free from intimidation and abuse."

  
  


"And if I say no?" she ventured softly.

  
  


"Then you will be transported wherever you wish to go."...There is no coercion here."

His tone changed slightly, his gaze became harsher.

"Of course, we have taken precautions in the event that you choose to reside with us. We will monitor your alpha patterns on a constant basis. Should activity occur beyond normal levels, I will assume that you are using your powers in an...unconstructive way. Also. Until we feel comfortable, you will be considered restricted."

"You'll lock me up?!" she questioned bitterly.

  
  


"Not at all" Xavier soothed her. 'But you will require an escort."

  
  


Birdy sighed. Great she thought. One of those tight -ass X bitches dogging my heels.

  
  


'I want to stay" she said suddenly.

  
  


Xavier smiled. "Very good. I'm pleased." He backed his chair away from her bedside. 

Her eyes followed him as he moved towards the door. 

  
  


"I believe you've met your escort." he said formally as if introducing a debutante.

  
  


She saw a shadow slide across the medlab floor, then an all too familiar form followed.

  
  


Logan.

  
  


She started to say something, but Xavier was already through the door.

  
  


Birdy was suddenly fully alert. Logan leaned casually against the doorframe, his arms folded across his broad chest, saying nothing, just watching her.

  
  


"I see Xavier has a sense of humor." she opined dryly. 

"Nah" Logan answered as he walked towards her. "He just ain't stupid."

  
  


Logan sat on the bed's edge, indifferent to the nearly suppressed moan the motion drew from her.

Birdy didn't flinch or show concern. She wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction. Logan cupped her chin in his hand, turning her face from side to side. 

  
  


His voice was surprisingly soft. "I don't make a habit outta smackin' girls around."

  
  


Birdy pulled back from him. "You're pretty skilled at it as far as I can tell."

  
  


Logan chuckled. He leaned towards her. His words were harsh, the tone a seductive whisper.

  
  


"Listen little girl. I know what yer about. I've been with a hundred like you. Xavier comes from better stock. He always believes people can be better than their nature. It never occurs to him that some people like rolling around in the mud. He'll give ya a chance. Fine. I'm here to cover the bet when the odds play out."

  
  


Birdy pushed her hands against his too close chest. Arrogant prick, she thought. Logan grabbed her wrist in his strong hand.

  
  


'Behave yerself wildcat, and I'll play nice. You try to hurt anyone here and I'll personally kick your pretty ass all the way back to Seattle." He raised her palm and kissed it lightly, a mock gesture of a gentleman. " Or mebbe" he added, "I'll just let yer old boyfriend have at ya for a couple o' hours."

Birdy met his intense gaze and...smiled sweetly.

  
  


"You got it boss."

  
  


Logann smiled, recognizing the reference. He rose from the bed. "G'night darlin'. You get some rest. I'll be sure and check on ya.."

  
  


Birdy watched him leave, wishing the whole while she could give him a good blast. After he left she exhaled a loud sigh as she lay back on the bed.

  
  


Why was this so hard? Would she ever be able to fix her life?

  
  


Birdy suddenly felt small...vulnerable. She grabbed the covers and pulled them completely over her head It had worked when she was five hadn't it? If you couldn't see the monsters they couldn't see you, right? She pulled her pillow to her face and hugged it hard, willing herself to sleep, knowing full well that the adrenaline rushing through her would keep her awake for hours. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. My Turn

Loyalties 

  
  


Chapter 3

  
  


Three is up! And FYI readers, in case ya ain't a Vic/Birdy fan, and to avoid beating you over the head with historical details, let me just say this. Birdy was Vic's sidekick, she got mad and betrayed him to his worthless son Graydon, who then stabbed her for her troubles. Vic moved on and never looked back. So says Marvel. This is my version.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So why'd ya come back for 'im?"

  
  


The question was out of the blue, and personal, considering the hostile nature of their relationship. Birdy sat up from the 'cobra' position her lean body was in, her arms folded across her knees.

"Uh HELLO."...she chuckled. "You pulled that one out of your ass didn't you ?" She wiped the sweat from her temple with her hand.

Logan watched her from a bench in the gym. The other gym. Away from the Danger Room. He wore grey sweatpants, but no shirt. His chest gleamed from the sweat of the vigorous work-out he had just enjoyed, but he didn't bother with even a cursory wipe. Even across the room on another mat, while pushing himself hard, he had watched her.Well why the hell not? he thought. She was a looker. What was it about mutant females? If their mutation wasn't some weird physical thing, all the mutant women tended to be exceptional. This Birdy was right with the best of 'em. He watched her watching him, a slight smile playing on her lips.

Honey blond hair pulled back, a few errant strands caressing her cheeks. Blue eyes you could see across a room full of Playboy centerfolds. The short tank showed the girl had all the softness she needed, despite her Yoga lean body. What was that position she was in before, he wondered. Barking Dog? Showed a nice ass, whatever it was. 

  
  


"Why'd ya come back for Creed?" He repeated. "You were "free" he added, sarcasm punctuating the last word.

Birdy's smile faded. 

'I don't know." she replied honestly. " I didn't want him.....I didn't think he deserved to be ...caged." She hugged her arms around her. "You could understand that, couldn't you?" she said, pressing a primal button.

Logan ignored the false empathy. This girl may have used the last month to con all the other mansion residents, but he wasn't fallin' for it. He snorted at the thought of his gullible teammates. Was it her pretty face? The self-deprecating humor? The way she had of talkin' to a person..listening to a person like they were the only chump on the planet? Jubes was crazy for her, and that rang alarm bells in him big time. 

  
  


"Watcha got against her Wolvie? At least she's fun."

  
  


Logan smiled at the memory of the teen's simple conclusion. 

  
  


"This from a kid who thinks tattoos oughta be shown in the town art museum."

  
  


Jubes had made a face and punched his shoulder. 

  
  


"I like her."

  
  


Logan had turned serious then.

  
  


'Kid....listen to me. The old saying about "Judging people by the company they keep" Be careful of her. Somethin' ain't right with a girl that would hook up with Creed."

  
  


Jubilee had furrowed her brow.

  
  


'What about the fake-boobed floosy you were with last month? The one I saw you in town with? She was all over you like a cheap suit one day, and the next she was slashing your tires."...

  
  


Logan had argued how that was different. But Jubes was unconvinced. He smiled slightly at the thought of the stubborn kid.

  
  


"She's a nice girl" Birdy confirmed.

  
  


"Stay outta my head." Logan barked back.

  
  


"Sor-reeee", the telepath exclaimed, raising her hands. " It didn't take much effort. You're kinda easy to read. You should practice being more discreet."

  
  


Logan growled softly. He was NOT easy to read. Or indiscreet. But this girl seemed to enjoy baiting him.

  
  


'Why would you wanna help Creed" he asked again. "He had his claws in ya that deep?"

  
  


Birdy laughed softly. She shrugged and spoke softly.

  
  


"Maybe it was a sense of..loyalty?"

  
  


Logan almost laughed out loud. Instead, he leaned forward, speaking softly.

  
  


"So you and 'ol Vic had that with each other didja?"

  
  


Birdy stiffened slightly.

  
  


"Was his sense of loyalty operatin' when he stepped over your "corpse" on his way here to get a fix?"

  
  


Birdy's eyes narrowed, and Logan saw anger flash quickly over her. But something else...hurt?

  
  


"Ya know" he continued, 'He hasn't mentioned ya once. Not once since he's been here."

  
  


Logan was known for his bererker temper. He had been called vicious, feral, vindictive, stubborn. But he would never had been accused of being deliberately cruel. Until now.

  
  


He continued his hard look at the girl, until she finally turned away. She sighed softly, and for a moment he saw a fragile look cross her face. She turned her blue eyes to him again.

  
  


This was a different look. A sly smile curled at her mouths edge. She rose up to her knees and gracefully raised her hands, running her fingers through her hair. The hairband fell, and silky, blond tresses tumbled to her shoulders. She shook her head, enjoying the feeling of being unbound.

Birdy moved on her knees towards him as a supplicant would. Logan didn't flinch, didn't take his eyes from her. 

She was between his spread thighs now, inches from his muscled chest. She touched his throat and traced a serpentine line down through the dense hair, enjoying the feel of the contracting, hard flesh under her fingers. She paused at his belly, hooking her fingers under the waistband of his sweats.

  
  


"Ya know what I think?" she whispered. Logan swallowed audibly.

"I think you may like me just a little. Explains why you're being such a prick."

  
  


"Don't flatter yourself" he growled.

  
  


Birdy laughed softly.

"Oh I don't. I just have a six sense ya know? And even if it's not me.."

  
  


She leaned into him, blowing softly against his jaw as she murmured in his ear.

  
  


"You're dying to know what Vic sees in me. You're dying to have what HE'S had."

  
  


Logan's arms were suddenly around her. His hands wove through her hair, pulling her face to his. Their mouths were close enough to share the heat of their ragged breathing. 

His look was pure lust. Birdy marveled at the dangerous, virile, familiar man before her. Logan roughly tugged her head back. His mouth caressed her throat, a barely there touch that made her shudder. He whispered to her.

  
  


"Vic'd be proud of 'ya. Your "devotion" lasted for almost a month."

  
  


Birdy pushed away from him just as he released her. The exaggerated movement sent her flying back on her rear. She looked surprised for a moment. Then stood quickly, her flushed face an angry glare. Logan smiled. 

"Better shower" he said as he reached for the folded towels on the bench next to him.

'Workout's over."

  
  


The second he turned his head he knew it was too late. Birdy's tense sideways stance pirouetted in a flash. One hundred twenty- seven pounds of Yoga trained discipline focused into the heel of her foot.

  
  


Straight into his solar plexus.

  
  


The feral mutant and the heavy bench crashed back onto the wood floor.

  
  


Logan rose up on his powerful arms. Birdy did not run. She was furious, ready to fight, even knowing that he would be dealing all the hurt from here on out. Her voice was tremulous, angry.

  
  


"You don't know DICK about me, OR what I care about!"

Logan watched her, thrilled by her intensity. And began to laugh.

  
  


"Ya owed me that one Birdy....Let's call a truce..for today."

  
  


Birdy stayed on the balls of her feet, her hands in loose fists for several seconds. Waiting...watching. She finally settled and relaxed into a comfortable stance. She closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath.

  
  


Logan watched her, raising his eyebrow in amusement. Birdy looked at him and smiled. She picked up a towel from the floor, careful to keep a safe distance. Her genial expression returned.

  
  


"I'm going to take my shower...feel free to watch. And after that..I'm going to eat something. I'm ravenous!" She licked her lower lip. "I feel like hot and spicy. Got any Cajun in the house?"

  
  


She turned and walked towards the showers without a glance back.

Logan dropped his head to his chest, chuckling at the crazy girl. Before this was all over, he decided, he would have some fun with this one.

  
  


Whether she liked it or not.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
